My Secret
by pikachugirl2
Summary: A poem written from Pikachu's point of view about its real feelings for its master....Basically a Pikashipping Poem. Hope you like. And yes, apparently in this poem Pikachu is capable of reading and writing...and talking, at one point....


What does it mean to be in love?

Love won't help me with anything.

And yet, I feel as if it is something more.

More than just a place on his shoulder.

More than just a partner for fighting.

More than just his friend.

What does it mean to kiss someone?

Kissing is just two people's lips touching.

And yet, I can't help but want one from him.

I want him to give me one.

I want him to show me what it's like.

I want him to kiss me.

What does it mean to confess your love?

Confession just means the people were right.

And yet, I want to tell him.

I want to tell him the truth.

I want to let him know how I feel.

I want to admit that I love him.

But it's not right.

Love is never right.

Love doesn't feel right.

I know he won't accept it.

I know he's still waiting for a day to come.

He would never want me.

Not like this.

But he'll never know.

I'll keep it away from him.

I'll do as he says.

I'll do what he wants.

Someday, maybe.

Maybe I'll tell him.

I want to tell him.

But he doesn't want to hear.

Then why?

Why do I love him?

He would never return the feelings.

But I can't help feeling this way.

Maybe I am more.

More than just a place on his shoulder.

More than just his partner for fighting.

More than just his friend.

Someday, someday he'll know.

When I want to tell him.

When I'm ready to tell him.

When he's ready to listen.

When he thinks he's alone.

When he runs out of options.

When there's no one right for him.

That's when he'll know.

That's when he'll tell me

He feels the same way.

For now, I watch from a distance.

When he laughs, I laugh with him.

When he cries, I cry with him.

When he shouts, I shout with him.

Someday I can look up into his eyes.

I will wait for him to gaze back.

I will let everything out

And he will willingly listen to me.

Then he'll know the truth.

To him, I am more.

More than just a place on his shoulder.

More than just his partner for fighting.

More than just a friend.

Then I can tell him.

I will reveal my feelings for him.

He is much more to me.

More than just a shoulder to rest on.

More than just a partner for fighting.

More than just a friend.

I can tell him.

I look into his eyes.

I let it slide off my lips.

"I love you."

He hugs me.

He is crying.

Then I start to cry

Because of what he says back.

"Me too."

There will be a tear on the edge of this paper.

It will be a tear that falls out of my eye.

Because I know as hard as I try

It will take much more than

My confession to tell him

How I really feel about

The one boy who cares for me.

I love him very much.

But what would he say back to me?

I have to stop writing this now.

He knows I'm writing it.

But he wants to know what I'm writing.

He took this paper and read it.

He read every last word.

And now I'm crying.

Because he knows what I didn't want him to.

He will be angry.

He will hit me and call me foolish.

He will tell me he doesn't care.

He will walk away, leaving me to cry.

But he isn't angry at me.

His eyes are watering.

Everyone else is watching us.

And I don't know what to do now.

What he does next shocks me.

He sits down next to me.

He smiles at me.

He tells me it's okay.

He tells me to stop crying.

He holds my hand

And what he says makes me cry again.

"I like you like that too."

Then he hugs me

While I'm crying.

The others smile.

Dawn almost cries watching the touching scene between us.

Brock smiles, knowing the one hugging me is happy.

I look up at the boy who loves me.

His hat covers his eyes.

But I can see tears running down his face.

One lands on my hand.

And he and I cry together.

He knows now.

That I am more.

More than just a place on his shoulder.

More than just a partner in fighting.

More than just a friend.

He knows

That I love him.

I was right.

There are tears on the edge of this paper.

But they are not tears of sadness.

I am crying because I am happy.

He is too.

His tears are mixed with mine

As they land on the paper.

The two of us are crying.

But we are not sad.

We are not angry.

We are just in love.

But it's right.

Love is right.

Love feels right.

Because now he knows.

He knows my secret.

He knows I love him.


End file.
